


Maiden's Taste

by uselessbunny



Category: Touhou Project
Genre: Armpit Kink, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-10-21 14:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20695409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uselessbunny/pseuds/uselessbunny
Summary: Marisa takes a sample





	Maiden's Taste

Hakurei Reimu was laid onto her bedding in her accommodations, her companion Kirisame Marisa next to her, both women completely nude

Reimu failed to remember when this routine began, turning to the woman to her left as she opened her mouth, almost as if on instinct. Her tongue exposed as Marisa shifted herself right beside her, both women closing their eyes in unison, interlocking their lips in a sensual meeting.

Marisa was sure she was the first to begin this routine, taking the time to savor every inch of Reimu's cavern. Reimu's technique was passive, reserved. In comparison to Marisa's wild method of moving her tongue throughout Reimu's mouth.

Marisa anticipated this moment, almost as if a child elated to consume a decadent dessert, Reimu was her dessert.

The pair did not want to end their embrace, however they were still bound by human limitations, promptly separating.

Reimu and Marisa looked towards one another, saliva still dripping from their mouths, the pair giggling in unison."

"You kiss me like a canine excited to see it's master, Kirisame."

"Well, ya kiss like ya half asleep!"

In spite of her hesitant facade, Hakurei was the first to solicit contact, holding onto the buttocks of the woman next to her.

"Wow Rei, ya like me a lot!"

"Shut up," Reimu retorted, her visage red as a tomato.

"Ya literally don't care when I come into the shrine naked!"

"That's because you're not an eyesore... Most of the time," Reimu stated, leaning in for another kiss.

Marisa slowly moved her left hand down Reimu's abdomen, finally stopping at the maiden's pelvis, Reimu moaning in response.

Marisa slowly inched lower, finally reaching Reimu's inner thigh.

Reimu moaned within Marisa's mouth as she felt the blonde insert a finger into her opening, Marisa immediately breaking away. "Mind if I lick em a bit?"

Reimu blushed. "This fetish of yours is so weird, fine." Raising her right arm.

Marisa promptly leaned forward and began rolling her tongue across the underside of Hakurei's arm, Reimu blushing in response.

"Ya so cute, Rei."

Both women looked towards the sound of the shoji screen opening, Sanae Kochiya emerging. "W-WHAT? I CAN COME BACK ANOTHER TIME!" Her face red as a tomato."

Reimu sighed. "You interrupted my Paradise."

Marisa smiled. "Want some?"

Sanae walked forward, removing her sleeves, blouse and skirt in that order, before taking her seat on Reimu's futon next to the aforementioned maiden and Marisa. Her undergarments featuring a green striped print.

Grinning, Marisa inquired. "Hey, want some?" before rolling her tongue across the underside of Reimu's arm.

"Seriously?" Reimu screeched, visage red as a tomato.

Kochiya laid next to Reimu, adjacent to Marisa, slowly sticking out her tongue and slightly licking Hakurei's armpit.

"Yeah, you're such a good girl, Sanae." Marisa stated, proceeding to follow the emerald maiden's example.

Reimu felt a strange sensation from the two women licking the underside of her arms, moaning as discharge ran down her inner thigh.

Marisa moved her left hand downwards, inserting her index and middle fingers into Reimu's opening.

Sanae looked with awe as Reimu's hips buckled, ejaculating a small fountain of discharge as a result of Marisa's stimulation. "Ya had fun?"

Reimu sighed. "Your fetish is still strange."

Marisa smiled. "Wish Sanae could be with us a bit earlier~"

Sanae blushed. "At least I'm next to Reimu..."

Moments later, Reimu was already fast asleep, her snoring reverberating throughout the shrine.

Marisa looked towards Sanae before making her inquiry. "Wanna show me what ya pits taste like?" 


End file.
